Pharaoh's Slave
by KaL KeY
Summary: Pharaoh Kai of the Dranzer Kingdom just received a very unique peace gift he does not want. The Neko-Jin cub, Rei, has just been given a life that he does not want or understand. (1st of the Pharaoh's Pet branch-AU Slavery. Part of the Master's slave, Slave's master series). Pre KXR, BXT, Karsin(OC)xLuka(OC). Multiple chapters this time. I'M BACK!
1. Part 1

Title: Pharaoh's Slave

Summary: Pharaoh Kai of the Dranzer Kingdom just received a very unique peace gift he does not want. The Neko-Jin cub, Rei, has just been given a life that he does not want or understand.

Branch: Pharaoh's Pet (1st story)

Series: Master's slave, Slave's master

Pairings: BryanxTala (Lord's Thief), KarsinxLuka (Original Characters), and (Very) pre KaixRei (Pharaoh's Pet).

Ages: Bryan-17, Tala/Kai-16, Rei-15, Karsin-23, Luka-20

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, fluff, OC, slavery (As in someone owning another person), past abuse (Maybe some that is present), slight mistreatment.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, just the plot! I do own both Karsin and Luka though, so hands off without permission peps!

* * *

I was originally going to make this a oneshot like the Pharaoh's Scribe story, but I think that I'm going to chapter this instead. I've out of practice in writing right now, and the way my life is so hectic I think that the reviews will make me actually find time to finish this!

**THIS IS UNBEATED!**

* * *

A Pharaoh's Slave (The 1st of the Pharaoh's Pet series)

A young Pharaoh slouches in his thrown. He was of average build, though that was all that was average about him, and had just turned sixteen. He had two colors of hair, both completely natural. He had gray-blue bangs, which framed his face and blood red eyes, and the rest of his hair was black, which he kept pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had two sets of triangles on each cheek, the same color as his eyes, which marked him as the Dranzer Pharaoh. He had been said Pharaoh for all of fourteen months now. It was an interesting job, which he found far easier then his Grandfather and Father had both made it seem. Then again, he often found things to be easier then most people.

"My lord."

The Pharaoh turned his head, looking over at one of his advisors. "Yes Karsin?"

Karsin was slightly older than his Pharaoh, 23, with shaggy teal colored hair and deep purple eyes (1). Out of all of his advisors, nine of them, the Pharaoh only trusted this one. Karsin never hide any of his emotions, he said what he meant, and he did not apologize for it. He also, not once, had hid the fact that he would rather be out with his troops then in the Palace, advising the Pharaoh of military tactics. Karsin was the advisor for the military, he was the General of said military, the best solider of that military (2).

"A group of people from the mountains wish an audience with you. They have brought a peace gift." Karsin's eyes hardened slightly when he said this, causing the Pharaoh to know what kind of gift he was referring to. The peace gift was a human. Karsin did not approve of such things, his own lover had been bread just to be a peace gift to another kingdom, and would have been if it wasn't for Karsin's intervention (3).

"Let them in, though I do not want…him or her…to be brought in." The Pharaoh sat up in his chair, sighing. This was not the first time such a gift had been given to him and it wouldn't be the last time. He would have this person work within the palace or given to the brothel for Karsin's army, which was about all he could do if he did not keep the gift for himself. He had do desire for such things though, as this advisor in particularly knew. "Have the gift placed elsewhere for now."

"Of course." Karsin turned, walking back out of the thrown room. A moment later, he reentered the room, fallowed by three men. All three were darker skinned then anyone in the room, not brown dark, but sun kissed. They had dark hair, two had brown, the one in front had black. Their eyes were all a shade of yellow. Around their necks, all three had the same pendent. The three stopped before the thrown, the black haired one a foot in front of the other two, and bowed.

"State your region." The Pharaoh ordered. He did not recognize them, but that did not mean much. He had not met all of the different groups of citizens living within his borders.

"Pharaoh Kai, my name is Tokic, and we hale from the South of your Palace, living up in the mountains." The black haired man stated with a strong accent. The other two stood just behind him, and from the looks they understood very little of what the third had said. "From a clan known as Drigger."

"Your business."

"We come seeking protection." Tokic answered.

"What do you seek protection from?" Kai asked, leaning back in his thrown, arms crossing. Once again, not that unusual. With him now on the thrown, many of the different villages believed that it was need to come and ask for the Pharaoh's protection. Each would bring a gift, each would state their business, and each would request to remain part of the Kingdom. Thus was the cycle of new leadership.

"From your people. They have been hunting ours, after our unique features to sell at your markets."

"Unique features?" Kai asked. It was not unusual for hunters to slay animals for their furs or for some other feature that was intriguing to the public. They would then sell them on, what the nobles referred to, as the Black Market. It was not part of the regular market, where the Pharaoh got first pick of the things sold their, but of a market not regulated by said Pharaoh. Kai knew of it, he had even visited it on a few occasions, and saw no reason to make this other market illegal. He had never heard of human body parts being sold there though, and if that was the case, he may just have to intervene with the Black Market.

Tokic turned to one of the men next to him, saying a few words that were not understood by the Pharaoh, advisors, or guards. This man, the brown haired man to Tokic's left, nodded slowly. He reaches up, removing the pendent from his person with shaking hands. Once the pendent was no longer around his neck, his feature changed. Atop his head were a set of animal ears, resembling those of a cat, his eyes also to the resemblance, slitting in the middle, nails sharpening, a tail hanging limp behind him.  
Everyone in the room gasped, surprised by what they were seeing. Kai uncrossed his arms, leaning forwards in his thrown, hands on the arm rests. "Those unique features, I assume."

"Yes my Lord. We are Neko-Jins. Part feline." Tokic nodded to the man, who put the pendent back on, touching his own. "These allow us to hide them while in your presence, but we do not do so in our own village. People from this kingdom have been coming to our mountain, attacking our people, killing us for our ears, tail, and claws. The favorite ones are our cubs - children. We just wish for an end to be put to this act."

"I see. And your gift?" Kai leaned back once more.

"One of our cubs, since you seem so taken with them. He is around your age my Lord, well behaved." Tokic looked to both of his companions, speaking with them for a moment. "His name is Rei-Rei in your language."

"Rei-Rei." Kai repeated. He nodded once. "Is that all?"

"Yes, my Lord. We will leave him with you, to do as you please with. All we ask is that you will think of our request."

Kai waved them out, turning to Karsin as they left. "Where did you have him put?"

"Two from Tokic's party insisted they must take him to your room, while those three came to speak with you. I saw no harm in it, though I did not see the boy, they had him in a full cloak, hood up. It appeared they the two afore mentions wore holding him up. He may be dead."

Kai nodded, understanding. It would not be the first time that a peace gift had died before reaching its new owner. Some would even kill themselves, and the dead body was all that would be delivered. "I will go see." Kai stood from his thrown, suppressing a grown of relief.

"I will join you, for your protection." Karsin fallowed Kai out of the thrown room and down the hall. Once they were past the public part of the Palace and into the private section, Karsin moved to walk beside the Pharaoh. "Kai."

"I know Karsin, but I have to except any gift given to me, no matter how much I disprove of said gift." He looked over at his General. "I don't like it, for these things to happen. Luka is a good kid."

"Luka is older than you." Karsin reminded him, looking straight ahead as they continued to walk. "It's just that, all of them are the same. All of these human peace gifts are the same. The weakest that could be found, the easiest to be controlled." He shook his head. "It's wrong."

Kai nodded, turning down the hall to his chambers. He came to his door, opening it. He stepped into the first chamber, a sitting room, looking around. He did not see the Neko-Jin. He growled, looking towards the door that led to his sleeping chamber. He had better have not entered into it.

He walked forward, throwing the door open. It was dark, like he had left it, never having bothered drawing his curtains open that morning. He stepped into the room, foot landing on something. He bent down, picking it up. It was a pendent, just like the Neko-Jin's he had conversed with had been wearing. He tosses it towards the bed, then looked around the room. He growled again, moving to his window, throwing the curtains open, flooding the room with desert light. He turned back around.

Karsin was still standing in the door way, his eyes were not on his Pharaoh though, but something off to his left. Kai turned, looking over that way. There, on the floor of his bedroom chamber, chained to the wall by a rope that disappeared into the cloak he was still wearing, was the peace gift. It appeared that he was alive after all.

The peace gift, Rei-Rei, was curled up, legs to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees, head hidden by the cloak hood and his legs. He was pressed back into where the two walls met, shaking. He had not looked up, nor did he seem to notice that he had company. Kai felt his anger leave slightly, knowing that the boy had not tied himself up in here.

Karsin made a pained noise, a sound not heard often from the General. He moved towards the boy.

"General."

Karsin stopped, looking back to his Pharaoh. "Kai."

Kai walked up to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Red eyes stared into purple. Karsin nodded, knowing that Kai had to be the one to approach him. The boy needed to know who his master was after all. Kai moved forward, kneeling down in front of the Neko-Jin. "Rei-Rei." He called, laying his hand on the boys arm. A leg came flying out, kicking Kai. It had all the strength the boy could muster, but Kai verily felt it.

Kai moved his hand up, his other joining it, lowering the hood from the boys head. He was met with black hair, which must have been long since it disappeared down the back of the clock, and a pair of ears lay back against his head. The rope was connected to a collar around his neck. The boy had stop shaking; having gone stiff the second Kai had touched him. Kai made a split second decision, something he did not do often, and removed the collar from around the Neko-Jin's neck. The boy moved his head, though he did not look up. The cloak was removed next, allowing Kai to see Rei-Rei for the first time.

He was smaller than Kai, his hair was long, so long Kai could not tell just how long it was. He was wearing no shirt and the pants he was wearing seemed to be quite a bit bigger than needed. What made Kai sick was the shape his was in. He was very thin, like he had not eaten in much time, his ribs visible. He was covered in bruises, burns, and cuts. Someone had hurt this boy terribly, and over a long period of time, if the veering stages of healing and scars were any indication.

He knew that some peace gifts were beat, he had met Luka and Johnny after all. Johnny was King Roberts Personal Slave, a boy who had been beat into submission. He did not see him till over a year after Robert had purchased him from the market, but he did know the story. Luka was the only case he had ever seen, and that was nothing compared to this. Luka had had bruises all over his body, but had had very few open wounds. Most of Luka's abuse had been verbal, or so Karsin had explained to him once. This boy, he had been beat close to death, possibly more than once, all so that the people of his village would have something to give Kai for an audience with him. They had asked for protection against hunters, to protect their villagers from being killed for what they were, and yet they could and would do this to one of their own people, one of their cubs.

Kai stood, looking back at Karsin. Karsin was turned away from them, shaking slightly. "Karsin." He called. No response. "Karsin." He tried again. Once again. No response. "General."

"I can hear you Kai." Came the response. He did not turn towards them though.

"You are dismissed. Request the healer's presence for me." Karsin nodded, leaving Kai's chambers. Kai turned back to the Neko-Jin, feeling pity for the boy. He reach down, lifting Rei-Rei off of the floor, ignoring the high pitched whine he had started to make. Kai walked over to the bed, laying him on top of it, resting his head on one of the pillows. In this position, Kai got the first look at his face. His left eye was swollen shut, the swelling covering most of the left side of his face, his lip split. His other eyes was open though, golden in color, where as the others had been yellow.

It was the look in that eye that really caught Kai's attention though. That eye was staring straight into his, fear and hope shinning in it. Kai could understand the fear, but the hope, that burning hope took his breath away. Why would he look at him that way? Kai didn't know.

A knock on the door pulled his attention away for the boy. He turned, calling them to enter. The person came in, moving though the sitting room to enter into his sleeping chamber. "Pharoah." The healer bowed to him. "How may I be of assistance to you today?"

"Him." Kai nodded his head towards the Neko-Jin. The healer look at him, then nodded. "I will be in my office when you are done."

"Sir, where should I have him moved to?" The healer asked, moving towards the bed.

"Should he be moved?"

The healer's eyes traveled over the boy's body. "I do not know yet."

"Then inform me latter. We'll decide what to do then." Kai turned, leaving the healer to do his job.

* * *

It was decided that the Neko-Jin could be moved, but it would be stress on his body he didn't need. Kai was not surprised, he had expected as much. He did not like the idea of giving up his bed to another, but he could not bring himself to move the boy. The healer had almost lost his position, and perhaps his life, for suggesting that he be moved or to have him thrown out. The healer had, in not so little words, informed the Pharaoh that the Neko-Jin had little chance of living though the fortnight, and as such supplies should not be wasted on him. Kai had promptly told him that he was of no use to him either, so supplies shouldn't be wasted on him.

Rei-Rei proved the healer wrong though, and fought though the infection that had spread though his body. By said fortnight, the fever was gone, the infection was gone, and he was able to sit up. Kai, for the first time, visited while the boy was awake. Before this point, every time he had came into his sleeping chamber to check on the other, Rei-Rei had been asleep.

When Kai entered his sleeping chamber, Rei-Rei was leaning up against the pillows on the bed. Sitting next to him on the edge was one of the servants, holding a spoon up to the Neko-Jin, in her lap was a bowl of broth. When Kai entered, she gasped, standing quickly, sitting the bowl and spoon on the nightstand, then bowed to him. "Forgive me, my lord."

Kai waved his hand at her, looking over the Neko-Jin. Kai had heard that the boy was very weak, that servants had to help him eat. "You're dismissed." He told her. She bowed again, then left. Kai approached the bed, picking the bowl and spoon back up. He sat in her vacated spot, offering the broth to him. The Neko-Jin did not look up, his body stiff. "Eat cat." He touched the spoon to his lips and Rei-Rei took it into his mouth. "Good." He gave him another spoonful, continuing till the bowl was empty. Rei-Rei had not relaxed yet, still refusing to look at him. Kai didn't find offense it this though. He figured that Rei-Rei didn't want to be here anymore than Kai wanted him to be there. "How do you feel?" Rei-Rei's ears twitched, signaling that he had heard him, but he made no move to answer him. He most likely did not understand any of what Kai was saying. "Better, I'm hoping." Still nothing from the boy.

Kai sighed, standing. He moved over to the wardrobe, removing a change of clothes, which is what he had originally came to retrieve. He moved into the bathing chamber, changing his clothes. He only had a few hours till his cousin was to arrive.

Bryan, the Lord of Blitzkrieg, is Kai's only living family. The only people besides the General and Luka he was close to are Bryan and Bryan's Personal Slave Tala. Tala and Kai had been friends for a few years now, since the two had first met actually. It would be good to have both of them around, since he really could use some help on what to do with Rei-Rei. Tala would be the person to know what to do, since he had grown up on the streets and was not used to the life of slavery any more then Rei-Rei would be.

He exited the bathroom, eyes automatically moving to his bed and the boy there. Rei-Rei was still half sitting, half leaning on the pillows there, as tense as when Kai had entered the bathroom. Kai knew that the other feared him, just like he knew that Rei-Rei did not ever let his guard down around anyone in the palace.

"Bryan." Kai smiled slightly at his cousin, and then let his eyes fall on the red head next to him. "Red."

"What have you been up to Kai?" Tala asked, grinning at the other. The three of them had not been together since the ceremony that made Kai the Pharaoh. This ceremony lead to the second set of red triangle tattoos that adored his face.

"Nothing much. Everyone wants to see me about being kept within my protection."

"I know how that goes." Bryan put in. He nodded his head towards the hall. "Shall we more towards a more private place?"

"Sure." Kai lead the way, heading back towards his room. "I want to show you something anyway. I'm hoping Tala can help."

"What?"

"I got this peace gift just over a fortnight ago. He hails from a species called Neko-Jins, they are half cat." Kai opened to door to his sitting room. "The boy's in pretty bad shape."

"He's here?" Tala asked, looking around the sitting room.

"In my champers." Kai supplied. Tala turned then, glaring at Kai. "Calm down Red. I've been sleeping out here. I'm not my grandfather."

Tala nodded, eyes apologizing. He moved across the room, opening the door to the sleeping chamber. He stood there for a few minutes, then closed the door, turning back to Kai and Bryan. "What's his name?" Tala moved over, pressing himself up against Bryan's side. Bryan shifted, bringing his hand up to brush through Tala's hair.

"I was told its Rei-Rei." Kai looked towards the door. "Was he awake?"

"Yeah. He looked uncomfortable. Like he was scared."

"He is. He's healed a lot since coming here. He was death warmed over when I got him." Kai looked back towards the door. "I don't know how to make him relax."

"Just being in the room with him will help." Tala turned slightly, looking up at Bryan. "I didn't like Bry being close to me, to touch me at first. We used to just sit in the same room. I came to trust him that way."

"Is that why?" Bryan looked down slightly, silver eyes meeting blue. Bryan wasn't very good with interpersonal interactions. Emotions eluded him till Tala came into his life.

"Of course. It sure wasn't your personality or your personal hygiene." Tala rolled his eyes, a grin forming. "Try it Kai. We're around for a while. We'll help you with Rei."

"Rei?"

"Well, Rei-Rei is a horrible name! Rei's just cuter."

* * *

I'm going to end this here…originally I was going to make an oneshot like with Pharaoh's Scribe, but I think I'm going to chapter this story. Hope that alright with everyone!

NOTES:  
1. Yes…Karsin did make it into this story! I know, I know…I should leave characters from other stories in other stories. For those of you who don't know, Karsin is an OC from my story Scattered Dreams (Beyblade, BryKaiTalRei). He just sorta wiggled his way into this story! (There for, you know little Luka can't be to far away!)  
2. For some reason, I keep wanted to call him General Karsin, but I don't think that the leader of the army is the General…oh well…for this story it is!  
3. Luka was abused by his father in Scattered Dreams, and Karsin (who's a cop in that one with Bryan by the way) was the one that helped him get away, only to fall in love with him…you know…I fell like I'm talking way too much about Scattered Dreams!


	2. Part 2

Hey everyone! I'm back! And this chapter is mainly thanks to Tamano Setsuna and her (nameless) friend! They got insisted that I update, so I decided to go back and read part one of this and the ideas just came! YAY!

* * *

**Also. This is unbeated!**

* * *

Title: Pharaoh's Slave

Summary: Pharaoh Kai of the Dranzer Kingdom just received a very unique peace gift he disproves of. The Neko-Jin cub Rei has just been given a life that he doesn't want or understand.

Branch: Pharaoh's Pet (1st story)

Series: Master's slave, Slave's master

Pairings: BryanxTala (Lord's Thief), _KarsinxLuka (Original Characters),_ and **(Very)****pre KaixRei (Pharaoh's Pet)**. Mentions of RobertxJohnny (Prince's Knight)

Ages: Bryan-17, Tala/Kai-16, Rei-15, _Karsin-23, Luka-20_

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, fluff, _OC_, OCC (perhaps! Up to you!), **slavery (As in someone owning another person)**, **past abuse (Maybe some that is present)**, **slight mistreatment. Mentions of blood/injuries. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, just the plot! **I do own both **_**Karsin**_** and **_**Luka**_** though, so hands off without permission peps!**

* * *

A Pharaoh's Slave (The 1st of the Pharaoh's Pet series) – Part 2

Kai sat in his room, looking over a map, trying to plan out the next move to make on the front line. At the moment, and once again, he and Tyson were having a minor war. It was a running joke between his small group of friend, who happened to include Tyson, that it was their way of bonding. Really though, the two of them just tended to rub each other the wrong way.

He knew that he really should be having a meeting with Karsin, but he did not feel like getting up from the chair and going to the battle room. At the moment he was fallowing Tala's advice, just sitting in his own room, trying to get the young Neko-jin put in his care to become comfortable with him. It was working actually, ever since he had started sitting a few hours a day with the younger boy. Rei, what Kai had taken to calling him thanks to Tala, was starting to relax when Kai was there. He didn't sit as ridged in the bed, in fact he had taken to just watching Kai with curiosity. Kai had found himself talking to the boy for no reason other than to fill the silence of the room. Right now he was telling Rei all about his and Tyson's warring friendship.

Kai looked up from the map when he heard a noise from the bed though, since Rei didn't tend to make much sound at all. "Something wrong Rei? Don't like hearing about Tyson? Can't really blame you there. The pig isn't the best topic to hold a conversation over."

Rei blinked at him, his lips moving slowly. Kai watched for a second, waiting to see what Rei was doing. Rei didn't know Kai's language, and Kai had never heard him say anything in his own language. He was actually not sure if Rei could talk at all, since the most that Kai had ever heard was a few grunts and hisses from the boy.

When Rei didn't actually made any sound to go with the lip movements, Kai figured that he may as well fill the void again. That wasn't his usual style, but something about his voice seemed to calm Rei. He had realized this on the second day that he spent in his bedroom, sitting with Rei. He had been muttering to himself, mad at two of his advisors, who had complained when Kai told them he wasn't planning on holding court every day for a while. He had come to his room slightly frustrated that they were questioning their leader, even if Kai was still young and inexperienced. He had started to pass his room, muttering to himself, when a movement from the bed had caught his attention. Rei had slumped in the bed, his body almost completely liquefied from relaxing for the first time in weeks. In shock Kai had stopped talking, which had caused Rei to tense up immediately. Confused, Kai started to talk again, getting the same reaction. From then on, Kai tried to keep a commentary going between them, even if it made his throat hurt and amused Bryan and Tala when he was hoarse afterwards.

"Do you remember Tala and Bryan, they have been coming in and out of here for a few days? They were thinking of coming and eating dinner with you tonight. Tala seems to think that you are getting lonely with only me as company." Kai told Rei, watching as once again Rei started to move his lips after Kai. Kai wasn't sure what exactly it was that had gotten into Rei, since this was not normal behavior for the Neko-jin. Or at least, it wasn't what Kai had came to expect from the boy. Maybe this meant that he was healing more. "I told them that it wouldn't be a good idea, but Tala doesn't like being told 'no'. He tends to do as he sees fit, when he thinks someone is in need."

Rei continued to move his lips. Kai stood, moving towards the bed. Rei tense slightly, lips stopped moving, watching him closely. Rei still got tense when Kai approached the bed. Kai gave a small smile, which didn't feel very natural. "Just going to get you a drink of water, you look thirsty." Kai picked up the pitcher, pouring water into a glass, holding it out to the Neko-jin. "Drink."

Rei accepted the glass from Kai, his lips moved briefly once again, though now Kai was close enough that he realized that Rei was speaking after all. "Drink." Kai's eyes widen slightly, realizing that Rei must have been repeating everything he was says. Rei finished the glass, offering it back too Kai. "Drink." He said slightly louder now.

"Its empty Rei, I can't drink any of it." Kai took the glass, sitting it on the nightstand. Rei wilted slightly, eyes disappearing behind his bangs. Kai blinked, glancing at the glass, the back at Rei, realizing what had happened. Rei though that he was asking for more, but that Kai was denying him. Kai filled the glass once again. "Rei?"

Rei glanced up at Kai, then at the glace. "Drink."

"Water." Kai held it out to Rei, showing him what was inside the glass. "You drink the water."

"Water. Drink." Rei reach up, hands open for the glass.

"That's right." Kai smiled again, this time it felt more natural, handing the glass back to Rei. Rei was trying to teach himself the language while Kai was talking to him. The reason that Rei had relaxed when Kai had started to talk was because it was something for him to focus on. For the first time since Rei had arrived, someone was talking to him, allowing for him to learn. Rei really was a curious creature. "Guess I need to be more careful what I say from now on, don't want you learning any bad words."

Rei glanced at him over the rim of his glass, eyes watching him. Kai wasn't sure why, but he reach out towards Rei, wanting to brush his fingers through the black hair. The glass was lowered quickly, an animalistic hiss filling the room, eyes going from curious to deadly in a split second.

Kai pulled his hand back slowly.

Wasn't comfortable with touch yet then.

Kai turned around, moving back to the chair that he had vacated earlier. He once again took up telling Rei about Tyson, and then about Tyson and Max, looking over the map some more. For now he would just give Rei the space he wanted, allowing him to absorb the new language he was being forced to learn.

* * *

"This really isn't a good idea Red."

"He really has to be tired of you by now." Tala balanced the tray, glaring at the door that lead to Kai's champers. "Your voice is hoarse and I am sure he would like a different person talking at him for a while." He glanced over at his Master and his Master's cousin, both of which were standing slightly behind him. Kai had his arms crossed over his chest; Bryan was holding a pitcher of juice and a pitcher of water. "Open the door Kai. This tray is heavy."

Kai sighed, moving in front of the ex-thief. "You're going to upset him." Kai opened the door anyway. "And he likes when I talk to him. I am pretty sure that he is trying to teach himself our language." Kai moved to the side letting Tala and Bryan in, eyes moving to the bed. Rei was slumped against the pillows at the moment, breathing slow, eyes completely closed. He looked much younger and far more vulnerable then he normally did. "Don't wake him."

Kai had never seen Rei asleep before this.

"Ah, Kai. Who knew you could care." Tala sat his tray on the low table in the small sitting area within Kai's sleeping champers. It was really just meant for him to eat breakfast in his room if he wished, not to hold a small gathering for dinner.

"He is still healing." Kai reminded Tala, taking up his chair once again, leaving the couch for the other two.

"He needs food as well." Tala moved over to the bed, leaving Kai and Bryan sitting by themselves, watching the others.

"Tala." Bryan called.

Tala paused, looking back at the two. "It's alright Bry. What's the worst that could happen? He's hurt." Tala moved towards the bed once again. He leaned over the bed, looking the younger boy over. All of Rei's wounds were healed now, though his body was still very weak, still trying to regain strength from his fight with the infection. "He looks so young." Tala commented, brushing a finger down a tan cheek.

Gold eyes snapped open, slitted from fear and anger. Rei lunged forward, fangs sinking into Tala's right shoulder. Tala let out a startled scream, pulling back, back away from Rei. Rei fallowed, falling off of the bed, causing them both to hit the ground. Rei let go of him, eyes full of fear. Tala scooted back from the Neko-jin, hand going straight to his shoulder, pressing hard on it as it started to bleed.

"Tala!" Bryan was at his side in a second, pressing his own shirt over the wound, Kai only seconds behind his worried master. "Come on, you're going to need a healer." Bryan took a hold of the upper part of his uninjured arm.

"It okay." Tala half cooed, nudging Bryan with his knee, eyes still on the Neko-jin. Rei had backed up, wedging himself under the bed. "It's okay. I'm sorry. Shh." Tala shifted, tying Bryan's shirt around his shoulder. He laid down on his stomach, looking under the bed, making out Rei's glowing eyes.

He glanced back at the other two, motioning for them to back up some. Bryan nodded, moving Kai back with him. Tala could handle himself just fine in situations like this. Bryan still was adamant that Tala was the smartest person that he had ever met after all.

"Are you okay Tiger?" Tala asked, voice as soothing as he could make it. Rei shifted towards Tala, eyes searching his face. Rei started to make a small noise, half between a whine and a growl. Tala blinked, filling himself relax some. "Hi." He grinned, Rei having moved up more, now only a few inches between them.

"Wolf!" Rei drew back, fear entering his eyes once again.

Tala found himself making the sound that Rei had earlier, watching as it caused Rei to relax like it had him. "It's alright Tiger, it's alright. Shh. I'm not going to hurt you."

Rei shifted. "Wolf?" He asked, moving closer to Tala again.

"Sure. I can live with being called that." Tala backed up some, watching as Rei fallowed him. Once out from under the bed, he raised up on hands and knees, still fallowing Tala. Tala sat up, wincing as his shoulder decided to remind him it was hurt, eyes closing for a second. He opened them to find Rei nose to nose with him. Tala breathed in sharply, startled. "You're a friendly one." Rei shifted, sniffing under Tala's jaw. "Kai?"

"I'm not sure Tala. He's never done that before." Kai watched. Seems like Rei was making a friend.

"Bad?" Rei touched the bloody makeshift bandage on Tala's shoulder.

"I'm good. A healer will make it better." Tala looked over at Kai, making sure that he was alright. To his surprise, Kai didn't seem shocked or upset that he was making progress with Rei. "Let's get you back to bed. Okay?"

Rei stared at him, eyes darting to Tala's shoulder, then back again.

"Bed." Tala motioned towards the bed. Rei's eyes darted to it and back.

"Bed." Rei nodded. He looked towards Kai then. "Bed."

Kai nodded, moving towards the two. He slowing reach out towards Rei, knowing that Rei didn't react well to being touched. Rei moved towards him though, arms wrapping around his neck. Kai lifted Rei up, then laid him on the bed, covering him with the blankets. "Comfortable?" He didn't get a response, not that he thought he would. Kai turned back to Bryan and Tala, who were now both standing, Bryan holding Tala half up and half against him for support for both of them. "Let's get you to the healer."

"We can go alone. Keep the Tiger company." Tala told him, eyes going back to Rei. He smiled, and was ecstatic when he got one in return. "See you." Bryan helped him out of the room.

Kai turned back to the bed, meeting gold eyes. "Just how much are you understanding?" He asked. He knows for a fact that the words Rei was using were not from today.

"Rei-Rei." He responded. Kai blinked, not sure what that meant.

"I know your name. Do you not like Rei?"

"Rei." Rei nodded, grinning. "Like Rei."

"That's good."

"You?" Rei shifted closer to Kai, eyes wide with curiosity.

"My…what?" Kai shifted, eyes looking to the side. He never was the best at puzzles. "My…name? You know my name right?"

"You?" Rei asked again.

"Kai. I am Pharaoh Kai of Dranzer. This is my kingdom." Kai took a chance, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rei smiled at him, wide and open. "Pharaoh Kai." He shifted forward, pushing the blanket out of the way. He sniffed at Kai, then sat back. "Hi."

"Hi." Kai moved the blanket back up on Rei. "Do you always sniff people?"

"Not Wolf?" Rei looked slightly confused. "He Wolf." Rei's eyes moved to the door.

"Tala." Kai realized. "You think he's a Wolf." Kai shook his head, wondering how Rei had come to the conclusion. "He's not like anyone else." Kai supplied.

"Yes." Rei nodded, shifting around on the bed. "Sleep?"

"Yes, you can sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Kai stood, stepping back from the bed. He watched as Rei curled up on the bed, eyes slowly falling shut. Kai reach out towards Rei once again, and this time Rei allowed it. Kai touched Rei's hair and then on up to his cat ear, finding both to be the same soft texture, which was softer than anything he had ever touched before. "Sleep well." Kai reach down, covering Rei up with the blankets once again.

* * *

"What's the diagnosis?" Kai asked, coming into one of the rooms in the healing wing.

"Thought you were with Rei." Tala commented, pulling a clean shirt on.

"Rei's asleep, Wolf." Kai moved towards the two, pulling the collar of Tala's shirt down. All he could see was a bandage.

"You too?" Tala looked sidewise at Kai. "And it's just a few stitches. I plan to wear them with honor." Tala grinned then, looking down at the bandage as he could. This was a sign that he had just made a new friend. "Needed a new one anyway." Tala had always worn his blue pickpocket mark as a bandage of honor, signaling that he was proud of his old life but thankful for his new one. That was why he never took up Bryan's offer to wear turtle necks. Now he had something to always prove that he could make friends, even if it was with a scared Neko-jin who didn't even speak his language.

"That's good." Kai stepped back, looking Tala over. "Not sure what Rei sees in you. But he seems to think you are a wolf."

"Tala's always been an oversized puppy." Bryan reach over, pulling Tala to him. Tala shifted, planting a kiss on Bryan's chin.

"Heard that one before." Kai reminded his cousin, watching the couple. He didn't see the two of them show affection too often. It was always something that Kai found himself cherishing, because he knew that his cousin was happy. It was something that the two of them had always wanted for each other. To know that Bryan had found it, and with someone that Kai had come to love, there was nothing that could make Kai happier for his cousin.

"What made him open up?" Bryan asked then. He felt much like he was out of the loop, though that wasn't that strange. Most of the time he didn't fallow normal interactions.

"I'm not sure." Kai glanced at Tala. Tala was the most normal between them, and his time on the streets did make him more attuned to what others were feeling and thinking.

"I can only guess." Tala told them, slipping off of the bed. He headed to the door, Bryan never releasing him.

"And?" Kai asked, fallowing them.

"Let's take this to our room." Tala headed down the hall. Kai sighed, but fallowed. He knew all too well how much Tala disliked anything to do with the doctors and healers. It didn't take long for them to get to Bryan's room, just down the hall from Kai's own. Kai took a chair, while Bryan and Tala took the couch, Tala curling up again Bryan's side. Tala's eyes slide part of the way closed.

"Perhaps it would be better to talk in the morning." Kai stood. "Get some rest Red. You earned your keep today."

"Brat." Tala mumbled, body already more relaxed into asleep then it had been a minute again.

"We'll see you in the morning Kai. Get some sleep yourself." Bryan stood then, causing Tala to topple and curse. Bryan clicked his tongue once, lifting Tala off the couch, heading towards the sleeping chambers.

Kai shook his head, heading back to his own room, planning to check on Rei before turning in.

* * *

"Good morning." Tala grinning at the glaring Kai, having just woken him up by sitting on his stomach.

"You've gained weight." Kai told him, pushing against Tala.

"Dick." Tala bounced once, then stood up, plopping down on one of the two arm chairs. He had not gained any weight, no matter what Kai thought.

"Breakfast?" Bryan asked the two, sitting a tray of bread, cheese, and fruit down on the table between them.

"Tala doesn't need any." Kai commented, sitting up. He couldn't help the grin that came across his face at the sound of Tala's unhappy sound.

"Leave him alone Kai." Bryan handed a couple of apples slices to his Personal Slave, and then took a seat in the other chair.

"He knows I care." Kai took a piece of cheese of the tray. "And as such, he is going to explain what happened with Rei."

"I told you I can only guess." Tala shoved the whole slice of apple into his mouth.

"Guess away."

"I think he realized that we were not going to hurt him. He had just hurt me and we made no move towards him, no retaliation. We proved to him that we were no danger to him." Tala looked over to Kai. "We proved to him that we cared about his well being. We proved that we were not like the people who sent him to you Kai." Tala ate another slice of apple. "But I am only guessing." He shrugged.

Kai nodded, understanding what Tala meant. It was why the same reason that Rei had started to relax in Kai's presence, Kai talked but didn't become aggressive in any way with Rei. There was only one thing that Kai could do.

Kai would protect Rei. He would make sure that nothing ever hurt him again.

* * *

Guess this will be going into a third chapter! Still have to explain how Rei became the Scribe!

Review for me please!


End file.
